Thinking of You
by xXNorwegianAssassinXx
Summary: "I did it for you, you know. Even if it's a hard thing for you to take..." One-shot. Flail of sorts.


One-Short

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka and Michiru, thanks.

Life is funny. We start at one place, only to find that we go back there at some point and everything has changed. Sometimes it hurts. It hurts bad.

It was a beautiful spring day, the first of many to come. A fresh breeze blew over the water bringing with it the salty tang of the ocean air. She loved coming here, especially with her loved one. But this time she was alone.

She inhaled deeply. This smell, out of any other in the world, was her absolute favorite. It brought her comfort in the worst of times when she was young. She came here quite often, especially more recently.

She had been diagnosed with heart problems. The traumatized girl couldn't pay attention to the details of what was said. The only thing she took from it was that she needed a new heart, and fast. Apparently they hadn't caught it fast enough and if she didn't get a transplant then… She couldn't stand to think of the _then. _

She had told her partner, and together they cried. This was something that neither of them could fix. Neither of them could have helped what was coming.

Today was the day she flew off for surgery though. They had found her a heart. A perfect strong match. In such a short time too. It was a miracle she had thought to herself.

This was the last bit of fresh ocean air that she was to get before she had to board the plain and head for a hospital in a much larger city than the one they were living in now. She took one last deep breath, turned and headed for her car.

As she drove to the airport in silence, a tear rolled down her cheek, leaving behind a silvery trail. She never sobbed nor made a noise. _Haruka couldn't even say goodbye to me…_ Her love, Haruka Tenoh, the one that she would put her life on the line any day for, couldn't be bothered to say goodbye to her before such a dangerous surgery. She wouldn't be going with her, to hold her hand to console her. No. Apparently she had something more important.

"_What could be more important than this, love?" "I have business to take care of. I'm sorry. I can't tell you but believe me, I'll be thinking of you Mich." _

She wanted to fight back, to scream and yell and put up a fight. But she knew it wouldn't work. Haruka's word was as strong as any, and when she had to do something, there was nochanging her decision.

She boarded the plane and the next few hours blurred by. It was so hard for her to pay attention when her mind was everywhere else. She exited the aircraft and was immediately picked up by a driver sent from the hospital. Upon arrival, the doctors met her at the door.

They greeted her with a confused look. "Is there no one here with you?"

Michiru kept her composure strong. "Not today."

"Would you like to make a phone call before we begin?"

She nodded her head. It would be a wonder if Haruka even answered. She picked the cellphone out of her pocket and dialed the number her fingers had memorized. The phone didn't even bother to ring once.

Instantly a mechanical voice on the other end answered. "This number has been disconnected and is not in service anymore. Sorry for the inconvenience."

That was something she hadn't expected. _Why would Haruka disconnect her cellphone? _She could feel the thickness in her throat and her eyes start to burn. Maybe she hated her for such a long time and never said a thing.

A deep voice interrupted her from her thoughts. "Are you ready, Miss?"

She took a deep breath, the thick, smoggy city air not doing justice to the clean ocean air she got earlier. "Yes."

She was lead inside, garbed in the thin hospital clothing and set to sleep. She knew she would either come out of this alive or… the alternative.

Her dreams were filled with pain and lonliness. She was all alone in a dark red room. Nothing else. She felt the need to escape but never could. She tried and tried and tried until she was so exhausted she couldn't move. It hurt. Everything hurt. It all faded to black, but she didn't notice.

Her eyes opened to be blinded by the sharp brightness of the hospital lights. She blinked several times to get them adjusted. The first thing she did was look to her sides, hoping, ever so greatly that her beloved would be there. She knew what she would find. And she was right.

She cried and, oh, did it hurt. But she could take the pain. She could take all the physical pain in the world if the one true person she believed in was there. Was somewhere. Was alive. Was happy.

She cried herself to sleep that night, and for the rest of the nights there at that hospital. She had only looked at the long dark scar along her chest once, when she had to change back to the clothing she had came in.

They released her, with all the prescription medication and doctor recommendations to keep her healthy for the next while. They paid for her to get back. They had covered pretty much everything expense wise. She could have done it herself. Money was never an issue.

When she first arrived home, the first thing she did was call to Haruka. She called her name ever so meekly, afraid of what she would find. There came no reply. He heart sank. She had expected as much, seeing as the phone was disconnected.

From there, she had to recover. The next days, weeks, months. She had visited the ocean nearly every day, the only place that gave her true comfort.

One morning, she had gotten a call from the doctor that she had seen. She asked how she was keeping up with things, her well being and such. Then came the news that just switched everything around. She had been wrong the entire time.

* * *

Haruka had never left her any note, and for that Michiru was angry. No little reminder of where the beloved had gone. Nothing to say she cared in the least bit. Over time, the anger faded, but it was never lost. How could you forgive someone for being so cold in a time when every little bit of warmth was needed?

She hadn't answered the call on the say of the surgery. She hadn't accompanied her. She hadn't been there to hold her hand, help her though the entire thing.

No she had most definitely not.

She had hated Haruka for that.

Now she was looking over the ocean again, watching where ocean met sky, where the breeze kissed the cool water, caressing her ever so lightly.

She regretted it. She regretted all of it. Every single little thing she had thought badly of Haruka. She wished she could take it all back, because that was the last thing that should be said about her dear friend.

She felt at the scar on her chest. Felt how smooth it had become. The scar felt so much different than her normal skin. Almost rougher.

* * *

When the doctor had called her that day, he had given her a message. He had told her that someone named 'Haruka' had told him to tell her that she loved her. Every little bit, to the last second. Michiru scoffed him. He didn't really seem to understand the situation, and she had told him that. But he replied to that, well knowing the situation.

"I'm thinking that she really did love you. Who do you think gave you that heart?"

* * *

**Well. Random flail One-shot. Never written for this pair before. Don't be too hard, please? It's late and I'm tired and I had inspiration, kinda sorta ish. Is flail though. Like if you like, don't if you don't.**


End file.
